How to add a member page
So, you have decided to add a page about yourself to the GTLivers Wiki? Good, good. This article will teach you how to create your page and apply the required recommended-but-it-would-be-nice-if-you-used-it-because-I-spent-time-on-creating-it template. Creating the page That's a simple step. Click the "Add" button visible in the top-right corner of the page (you might need to scroll up if you are a rebel and you decided to view a long page and in the middle of your reading thought about creating a page about yourself). Clicked the button? Great, have a gold star (no stars available, sorry). You'll end up with a small popup asking for the name of your brand new page. Technically you can choose whatever name comes to your mind, making the name the same as your nickname or a name other members most commonly associate you with. Then, click "Next". Applying the template Okay, here's the oh-so-very-hard step. Open Template:Member in a new tab. Then click the "Edit" button, right above the "Recent Wiki Activity" panel. You will end up in hell a page that contains some gibberish source code of the template. Now, would you be so kind to copy all that source code to your clipboard? Yes, thank you very much. Now, close the template editor page. Here's your second non-existent gold star. Now, come back to the editor of your new page. Click the "hamburger" menu placed at the end of the toolbar. Then, select "Source Editor" from the newly opened menu. And now... a mysterious popup with a giant text box appeared. What can you do with it? You can paste the source code you have copied a couple moments ago. Click "Apply changes". Making it your own Now that you can edit your own page, let's go through all the things you can do with it. Customizing your infobox See that thing on the right of your currently edited page? Similar to the thing on the right of this paragraph? That's your infobox. Rule #1: Do not remove your infobox. To customize your infobox, double-click the infobox. A popup will pop up, containing a couple of inputs: * title - The thing that's visible at the top of the infobox, leave it empty to show the title of the page at the top of the infobox, * Also known as - do you have some other nicknames? Put them there as a list please! * Twitter account - put your Twitter handle (without the @) there. If you either don't have a Twitter account or you don't want to share it, you can leave this one empty. * Role - put the name of your highest experience role there. Please leave the capitalization intact: it's "Theory Scientist", not "TheORY sciENTIst" * Level - put your current level there! Please note that none of these fields are updated automatically. In case of a level up, you will have to change the contents of the infobox manually. Adding information about yourself Since that's what about pages are for, feel free to pour your feelings out in the "About this member" section. The top of your page is also a perfect place for that kind of stuff, but keep it brief there. You don't want to scare other people away with a long paragraph right at the beginning of the page, right? RIGHT? After you have done that, add a gold star to your score. Trivia! Do you feel you have some kind of special talents no one knows about? Or maybe you just want to let people know about that cool piece of tech you got for your birthday? The "Trivia" section is here to satisfy your needs. Profit! That's it! After following this tutorial, you should have three non-existent gold stars. Do you have less? Try again. If you have any questions, ask Scintilla in the server, thank you, bye.